Um dia de fantasma
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Um acidente, um susto e uma Sakura fora de seu corpo. Presente para thamiichan. Oneshot SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem!**

**oOo**

**Um dia de fantasma**

**oOo**

O vento suave da manhã chacoalhava a copa das árvores fazendo-as tocarem na janela do segundo andar de uma casa. Por esta era possível observar uma jovem de cabelos rosados sentada em sua escrivaninha, aparentemente escrevendo uma carta.

Sakura estava concentrada em sua tarefa. Não queria que sua sincera carta de amor ficasse simples, portanto ao terminar de escrevê-la borrifou um pouco de seu perfume favorito e dobrou-a cuidadosamente para, em seguida lacrá-la no envelope.

Alguns fios de seu cabelo escorregaram pelas laterais de seu rosto, sendo logo ajeitados para trás da orelha por sua dona que esboçava um lindo sorriso ansioso. A jovem ergueu o envelope na altura de seu rosto e admirou satisfeita o resultado.

- Ufa! Terminei! – suspirou a kunoichi contente enquanto se espreguiçava – Escrever uma carta é a melhor forma de dizer ao Sasuke-kun o quanto ainda o amo!

Deixando a carta delicadamente sobre a escrivaninha, a Haruno levantou-se para se trocar, afinal hoje era dia de treinamento e logo teria que se encontrar com sua equipe. Olhou de relance o relógio em sua cabeceira, demorando apenas alguns segundos para gritar:

- Cinco para as oito? Minha nossa! Falta somente quinze minutos para o horário marcado!

Retirou sua camisola e jogou-a sobre a cama descuidadamente, vestiu-se da maneira mais rápida que pôde, pegando seu material ninja e prendendo-o em sua cintura enquanto saia por sua janela pulando sobre as casas molhadas pela chuva da noite anterior.

"_Vão ficar zangados comigo..."_ – lamentou-se. – _"Justo hoje que eu iria entregar a carta ao Sasuke-kun.._.".

A carta...

Havia saído com tanta pressa que se esquecera de pegar a carta em cima de sua escrivaninha. Virando-se bruscamente na intenção de voltar ao seu quarto e buscar sua declaração de amor, acabou por escorregar no lodo do telhado molhado do prédio no qual se encontrava, caindo de uma altura de mais de 40 metros. Assustada, a rosada apenas teve tempo para cerrar seus olhos e esperar pela dor do impacto.

--

Abrindo os olhos Sakura constatou que ainda estava viva e surpresa levantou-se pensativa.

"_Nossa. Que sorte! A uma altura dessas eu poderia ter morrido..."_ – e olhando para seu relógio concluiu. _– "Ai, ai, ai... Estou mais do que atrasada!"_

Ao se preparar para voltar a correr a kunoichi, de relance, repara em um corpo ao lado do seu, desmaiado. Imaginando que deveria ter caído sobre alguém quando escorregou do telhado, virou-se para socorrer seja lá quem fosse. Foi então que chocada fitou a ela mesma envolta por uma poça de sangue.

– AAAHHHHHHHH!!! – berrou a jovem ninja - Não...Não po... pode ser!

A Haruno gaguejava e tremia enquanto se aproximava de seu corpo inerte.

– Eu... Eu não posso ter morrido... – concluiu tapando sua boca com as duas mãos no intuito de evitar outro grito. – Eu virei fantasma...

-

Genma caminhava sonolento ao lado do prédio em que morava. Sair para badalar em plena segunda-feira não fora uma boa idéia. Colocou suas mãos no bolso após uma longa bocejada, balançou a cabeça para espantar o sono e dobrou a esquina do condomínio. Ao dar mais dois passos reparou em um corpo feminino, magro e com um longa cabeleira rosada, demorou alguns segundos antes de correr, gritando o nome da amiga kunoichi.

- Sakura! O que houve? – chamou, ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo desacordado da Haruno.

O ninja procurou algum possível inimigo por perto, mas como não sentia a presença de ninguém e a jovem em seus braços parecia cada vez mais pálida, optou por pegá-la no colo e correr ao hospital o mais rápido que podia, sem saber que alguém ao seu lado berrava a plenos pulmões.

- Espera! Pra onde você está levando meu corpo? – gritava Sakura desesperada sem obter o menor sinal de resposta - Volta aqui, eu estou aquiiiiiii!!!

Perdendo as esperanças de que Genma fosse percebê-la ali, a rosada caiu de joelhos e começou a lamentar.

- Não dá pra acreditar. Sou só um fantasma agora. Justo hoje que eu iria entregar minha carta ao Sasuke-kun...

Ao falar no amigo Uchiha, a kunoichi arregalou os olhos e lembrou-se do compromisso com os companheiros de time e com uma nova esperança de que seus amigos pudessem ajudá-la, Sakura correu para encontrá-los.

--

Naruto, Sasuke e até Kakashi já estavam no campo de treinamento esperando pela companheira, extremamente atrasada, com cara de quem chupou limão.

- Ahhh!!! Por que a Sakura-chan está atrasada? – berrou o loirinho aborrecido.

– Pelo visto vamos ter que começar o treino sem ela. – informou o sensei num suspiro entediado.

– Ela vem depois, vamos treinar logo! – disse Sasuke que, visivelmente, estava perdendo a paciência por esperar tanto.

Sem ter noção de nada do que estava acontecendo, os três rapazes não puderam notar que a amiga havia acabado de chegar e estava na frente deles pulando, gritando e fazendo todo o possível para chamar a atenção dos mesmos.

- Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei! Eu estou aqui! Por favor, digam que estão me vendo... – implorou a Haruno com as mãos juntas em prece.

– Vamos deixar a Sakura de lado e começar logo esse treino. Cansei de esperar. – terminou Sasuke dando às costas a garota rosada e ignorando por completo todas as súplicas da mesma.

"_Cavalherismo... Já não existe mais!"_ – pensou a jovem com desgosto.

Sem nenhuma outra alternativa, Sakura decide se sentar em baixo de uma árvore e observar o treinamento dos amigos. Estava ficando entediada com aqueles genjutsus e ninjutsus que Naruto descontroladamente enviava a Sasuke, este último, a garota percebeu perplexa, que parecia estar desconcentrado. Pagando pela distração, o Uchiha acabou por levar um soco de seu sensei.

- O que você tem Sasuke? – Kakashi perguntou-lhe curioso.

– Nada. – respondeu aborrecido

– Ele está cada dia mais mole isso sim! – Naruto berrou apontando o dedo ao amigo, que reagiu irritado à acusação.

– O que você disse dobe?

– Que você é um mole teme!!

Os garotos pulam um em cima do outro, iniciando a mesma lenga-lenga de sempre. Onde ambos saíam com olhos roxos e filetes de sangue escorrendo pela cara.

"_Esses dois nunca vão crescer, não?" _– pensava a kunoichi balançando negativamente a cabeça. –_ "O Sasuke-kun parece realmente desconcentrado. Bom, acho que vou dar uma ajudinha para ele. Naruto não pode me ver mesmo."_

Pensando mais em pregar um susto no loirinho do que em ajudar seu eterno amor, Sakura se aproximou empolgada; tão empolgada que nem percebeu o soco que Naruto havia desferido contra Sasuke, nem quando o último desviou do golpe, e acabou levando em cheio uma pancada na cara.

- Ué... Parece que eu acertei em alguém. – estranhou Naruto, que ao se distrair levou em cheio um golpe do Uchiha.

- Oras, oras. Quem é um mole agora? – zombou o moreno.

Sentado no chão e massageando a bochecha, o loirinho vociferou indignado:

– Cala a boca teme! Eu me distrai porque acertei em alguma coisa.

– Hunf. Desculpa esfarrapada. – provocou novamente o amigo, que estava prestes a iniciar uma nova briga.

– Okay, vamos parar com essa briguinha? – disse o sensei pondo um fim no duelo e ainda acrescentou: Naruto nunca se distraia numa luta, e isso vale pra você também Sasuke, não sei o que tem hoje mas está desconcentrado.

O jovem inconformado, mas sem palavras dá as costas a seu professor, negando admitir o que realmente o estava incomodando. Enfim, ninguém foi tolo o suficiente para insistir que Sasuke o fizesse.

Porém, Sakura, que acabava de se recuperar do doloroso soco, estava se perguntando do porquê de tê-lo recebido, afinal, ela era agora uma fantasma.

Virando-se para observar novamente seus amigos, percebeu o desanimo em que se encontrava o Uchiha e sentiu-se inútil. Avistou a kunai de Sasuke no chão e resolveu testar sua teoria.

Lentamente, levou a mão até a arma caída e com cuidado a segurou. Era incrível e irreal ao mesmo tempo pensou a jovem, mas Sakura havia conseguido levantá-la e agora caminhava com ela em direção a um Sasuke muuuito surpreso.

Ninguém podia ver o que estava levantando e trazendo a kunai, sendo assim três pares de olhos arregalados miravam em pânico o fenômeno. O objeto passou plainando no ar até chegar ao seu alvo desconfiado.

– Aqui está Sasuke-kun! – disse Sakura mesmo sabendo que o jovem não a ouvia.

Estranhamente, o Uchiha não sentiu medo. Pelo contrário, sentiu paz; sentiu que aquela que o incomodava e o desconcentrava estava ali, torcendo por ele, incentivando-o com um meigo sorriso na delicada face. Por fim, pegou a kunai e guardou-a no bolso, anunciando:

– O dia de hoje está muito bizarro. Vamos embora.

-

Após uma breve despedida cada um se dirigiu para sua casa e Sakura aproveitando da sua atual situação, seguiu Sasuke.

- SASUKE-KUNNNN... – gritou uma voz melosa, chamando a atenção dos jovens, que ao se virarem depararam-se com uma moça de longos cabelos negros se aproximando.

Pelo profundo suspiro enfadado que o Uchiha soltou, a rosada logo deduziu que aquela era mais uma das garotas do irritante fã clube, ao qual diga-se de passagem Sakura havia deixado fazia alguns dias.

- O que você quer? – perguntou o moreno em tom áspero e sem a menor vontade de ter paciência.

– Sabe, Sasuke-kun... Queria falar com você por um segundo? – respondeu a jovem que nem parecia ter percebido a grosseria do Uchiha.

– Já está falando. O que quer? – retrucou aborrecido, afinal algumas pessoas não se tocam quando estão sendo uma pedra no sapato.

– É que... Eu... Gosto de você, Sasuke-kun... Você quer sair comigo?

– NÃÃOOOOO – berrou Sakura desesperada com a idéia de que seu amor pudesse aceitar o pedido. Porém, como esperado ninguém a ouviu.

- Não quero – respondeu Sasuke para o alivio da Haruno e a decepção da jovem morena.

Depois de dar o fora na garota sem o mínimo sentimento de culpa, o Uchiha lhe deu as costas, pretendendo seguir seu caminho como se nada houvesse acontecido.

– Por favor. Eu te amo! – ainda implorava a garota, agora agarrada ao braço de Sasuke.

– SAI, SAI, SAAAAAIIIIIII!!!! – esbravejou Sakura que ao se jogar entre o casal, acabou empurrando a humilhada garota, fazendo-a cair na poça d'água.

Levantando-se rapidamente a morena encarou o rapaz a sua frente com lágrimas nos olhos e furiosa disse:

– Seu grosso! Não precisava ter me empurrado desse jeito.

– Não seja louca. – retrucou o Uchiha - Eu não te empurrei. Você caiu sozinha.

– Mas por que? POR QUE NÃO QUER SAIR COMIGO??? – gritou jovem descontrolada.

Mesmo sabendo que não devia explicações a ninguém, Sasuke sentiu como se estivesse devendo explicações a sí mesmo, portanto respondeu:

– Porque eu gosto de outra pessoa.

A mente de Sakura começou a funcionar a mil. _"Outra pessoa",_ pensava ela. _"De quem será que o Sasuke-kun está se referindo?" _

A kunoichi virou seu rosto e olhou seu amado com tristeza. Sentimento que foi logo substituído por algo muito mais urgente. A jovem morena de cabelos longos e negros que há pouco estava fazendo juras de amor a Sasuke, agora empunhava uma faca e se preparava para arremessá-la contra as costas do mesmo.

A rua parou e todos que passavam por ali naquele momento observaram a cena pasmos. Sem explicação o corpo do Uchiha fora empurrado para longe, deixando assim, a faca arremessada passar reto e ir se enterrar na parede de uma casa velha.

Surpreso, não pela faca, mas sim pelo fato de que algo o havia desviado da intenção maluca da garota, o Uchiha virou-se bruscamente para a morena, sustentando um olhar frio e irritado.

- Bem que eu achei que você fosse mesmo maluca. Por que jogou a faca em mim? – perguntou em tom de desprezo.

– Porque você me rejeitou! – retrucou - Sabe o quanto me custou vir aqui e dizer que o amo? O que essa outra garota tem que eu não tenho?

– Ela nunca tentaria me matar. – respondeu Sasuke que logo completou - Ela morreria por mim.

Deixando a jovem para trás se acabando em lágrimas com suas palavras, o jovem ninja se virou e continuou sua caminhada para casa com uma Sakura muito confusa ao seu lado.

-

Seu quarto. Nada melhor para o Uchiha do que entrar em seu quarto, sentar-se no chão e encostar na cama para pensar sossegado. Logo atrás deste, porém, entrou, atravessando fantasmagoricamente a porta, uma Sakura muito empolgada por estar bisbilhotando a intimidade de seu amado.

– Nossa, como você é organizado Sasuke-kun! – exclamou, olhando ao redor do quarto.

Após uma rápida olhada no cômodo a procura do jovem ninja, a rosada o encontra sentado e pensativo ao lado da cama, com um joelho flexionado e um braço descansando em cima deste. Sakura sabia que algo o incomodava e isso também a deixava triste.

Ajoelhando-se a sua frente a Haruno sussurrou:

– Se eu soubesse o que está te incomodando... Eu faria de tudo por você.

Palavras que Sasuke parecia estar respondendo quando disse:

– Sakura...

Ouvir seu nome ser sussurrado por seu amado com tanta ternura fora como ver maior sonho de sua vida tornar-se realidade. Queria responder, queria abraçá-lo; queria dizer o quanto o amava e o quanto queria ficar ao seu lado. Mas o destino parecia que iria ser cruel para ambos, pois seu corpo passara a ficar transparente... Ela estava desaparecendo.

– Não! Não, por favor, eu não quero ir! Quero ficar com ele! Por favor meu Deus deixe-me ficar com o Sasuke-kun! – implorava a rosada enquanto brotavam de seus olhos duas finas lágrimas de desespero.

Vendo que continuava a sumir e sem mais esperanças, Sakura se aproxima de Sasuke e deposita um delicado e sincero beijo em seus lábios.

– Se eu tivesse mais uma chance... Só mais uma... Eu teria sido a mulher mais feliz do mundo... – pronuncia a jovem antes de desaparecer por completo.

Como se estivesse acordando de um transe, o Uchiha levou uma mão à boca, surpreso.

"O que foi isso que eu senti?" – pensou espantado ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para a outra mão que ainda descansava sobre sua perna, observando duas pequenas gotas de lágrima.

Tantas coisa aconteceram ao mesmo tempo que Sasuke não soube dizer o que mais lhe surpreendeu: a sensação do beijo, a lágrima ou a notícia que Naruto lhe dera assim que este abriu a porta para o escandaloso ninja entrar.

– Sasuke! Estou vindo do hospital! A Sakura-chan... – dizia o Uzumaki ofegando - Ela foi encontrada caída ao lado de um prédio e está muito ferida.

Sem nem ao menos responder ao amigo, o Uchiha saiu correndo pela porta de sua casa com uma forte impressão de que nada naquele dia havia sido coincidência.

-

Cheiro de hospital. A Haruno estava sentindo cheiro de hospital e isso era algo que sabia mesmo diferenciar, pois passava mais tempo dentro desse local do que em qualquer outro. Ainda desconfiada decidiu abrir os olhos e confirmar pelos mesmos.

– Hã? Onde eu estou? – perguntou em voz alta, ainda custando a acreditar.

- Está em um quarto do hospital de Konoha oras. – respondeu-lhe uma voz feminina ao seu lado. – Não está mais conseguindo diferenciar Sakura?

– Tsunade-sama? – indagou surpresa vendo a mestra parada ao lado da cama. - O que aconteceu? Eu não morri?

– Não. Não morreu, mas foi por pouco. – disse com alivio a loira - Se não fosse aquele toldo para amortecer sua queda você já estaria do outro lado da vida.

"Um toldo?" – pensou, sentindo-se mais calma e olhando para a janela reparou na escuridão do lado de fora do prédio.

- Já é de noite?

- É. Você ficou desacordada o dia inteiro. – respondeu Tsunade com um sorriso.

Sentia-se exausta. O corpo doía, e os olhos pareciam desejar ser fechados, mas uma pergunta não calava em sua mente, a mesma que lhe impedia de ouvir os anseios de seu corpo e descansar:_ "Será que tudo não passou de um sonho?"_

Já estava quase desistindo dos pensamentos, quando pela porta entra um exasperado Sasuke; ofegante, porém, aparentemente aliviado. Os jovens se encaram por um tempo, até o rapaz quebrar o silêncio, pedindo à hokage que os deixasse a sós por um momento.

– Tudo bem – responde a loira sem entender, saindo logo em seguida.

Silêncio, constrangimento, dúvida... tudo era sentido naquele momento e após alguns agonizantes segundos, Sakura resolve acabar com o gelo na sala.

– Olá Sasuke-kun, veio me ve...

Antes mesmo de terminar sua frase, a Haruno sentiu os lábios do Uchiha a calarem. Um beijo rápido, mas cheio de agradecimento e alívio. Abraçado ao corpo frágil e machucado da garota, Sasuke não conseguia imaginar nada que fosse importante dizer no momento.

– Sa... Sasuke-kun... – gaguejou a rosada antes do dedo indicador do rapaz silenciá-la com carinho.

– Não diga nada, da próxima vez, sou eu quem vai proteger você.

– Então não foi um sonho? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Sonho? Acha que é um sonho? – quis saber o moreno, divertindo-se.

– Tomara que não! Porque se for, não quero acordar nunca mais.

Com um meio sorriso no rosto, o jovem Uchiha volta a beijá-la, calmo e apaixonado, apreciando o doce sabor daqueles suaves lábios quando a rosada lhe retribuiu o beijo com ternura.

Já não havia mais necessidade de entregar-lhe uma carta, pensou a kunoichi, afinal ele já sabia do conteúdo.

_**Owari!**_

Aviso importante: Essa é mais uma oneshot postada a anos atrás e que estava muito pobre de conteúdo e cheia de erros, portanto resolvi repostá-la agora betada.

Obrigada a todos que leram e mandaram reviews anteriormente. E para aqueles que ainda não leram, sintam-se a vontade e espero que se divirtam n.n. Bjus

Esta fic foi especialmente escrita para Thamii-chan.


End file.
